


More Alike Than They Think

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Opposites can be more alike than you think.





	More Alike Than They Think

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

'Absolutely not! He's nothing for you!' Abraxas narrowed his eyes and tried to stare Lucius down. 'He's not in our class. He'll use you to climb the social ladder. He's an opportunist!' He opened the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_. 'Get someone who loves you more than your money.'

'Absolutely not! He's nothing for you!' Tobias snarled at Severus, contempt written on his face. 'He's not in our class. He'll use you until he tires of the novelty and throws you out.' He opened the Saturday edition of the newspaper. 'Get someone you have a better chance to keep.'  



End file.
